Oh Mother Where Art Thou
by storytobetold
Summary: One Shot: Elena visits her mothers grave and is shocked to find another visitor.


**This is just a short Mother's Day story. I tried to post this for Mother's Day but it was not allowing me to, so I'm sorry for the delay. Review please(:**

* * *

><p>For a Mothers Day the world was dark. The Earth felt as if it was rocking back and forth. The skies were gray with clouds and rain was on its way. Elena thought it would be a good idea to visit the grave of her mother. Not Isobel but her mom. The person who taught her to be who she was. Elena once again dressed in a black dress with black heels. The day was not one to celebrate and dressing brightly in a dark world only upset Elena. She was not going to give this day lightly. Leaving her house Elena picked up a picture of her and Miranda Gilbert. She remembered the day perfectly as if it only happened a minute ago.<p>

The picture was of Elena and Miranda on a girls day out. They decided to go shopping out of town and spend the day just catching up. The day was nothing special only a mother daughter day. One day Elena cherished since her mothers death. The day Elena will forever hold in her heart. She remembered her mothers laugh so clearly that it hurt.  
>Elena walked to the grave. The cemetery seemed darker to the outside world. The bodies of other mothers were here. Mothers that could not share the day with their children or family. The thought sickened Elena. Other families are grieving over their dead mothers and she was here visiting hers. Elena approached the grave. The names Grayson and Miranda Gilbert shown up at Elena. Then right beside them were the recent graves of Jenna Sommers and John Gilbert. Elena blew a kiss in the direction of Jenna and John. Her heart was still mourning over them. Jenna never wanted this life of vampires she did not even want to be a parent but she did, she played the role perfectly. Then there was John, a father Elena didn't know she had. One that would do anything for her safety. He was a man that did not get much respect but he honestly deserved it. He was a great man.<br>Elena took her eyes off their graves and sat in front of the tombstone of Miranda and Grayson. Tears started to brim her eyes but Elena choked them back. She could not possibly cry in a moment like this or in a place like this. Elena placed the picture of her and Miranda on the tomb stone and pushed a smile out.

_"Hey mama."_ Elena said and listened closely for a response. The wind blew and Elena took this as a note to keep going.  
><em>"Not much to say right? Honestly. I'm fine."<em> The word _'fine'_ did not seem coherent to her anymore. Elena tells herself that she's fine everyday hoping maybe when she wakes up she will be. _"That's a lie, mom, I'm not fine. Nothing about my life is fine."_ Elena said holding back tears.  
><em>"But you know that already but I need to tell you. I know this is a day for you but since you can't really talk back I'm going to do all the talking."<em> Elena let her sadness roll off a bit and closed her eyes.  
><em>"I'm dating a vampire. Stefan. I'm seventeen and have witnessed so many deaths in my family that it hurts to even think about. I only have Jeremy. My younger brother. Your son. He's it, mom. The only person I have left. Well, if you don't count friends. I know I also have Caroline and Bonnie but really what if Jeremy dies, mom. What happens then? I don't think I can handle the pain of another innocent life lost. See I think you got the easy way out. A car wreck. That sounds better than dying by a vampire. Having the life sucked out of you. You know? Maybe you didn't know everything about vampires and I'm going to hope you didn't. I'm going to pray that you were clueless to it all. Knowing all of this information is life changing."<em> Elena listened again for a response and nothing so she continued.  
><em>"I know you're going to hate this but I sometimes wish I died in that car wreck. I sometimes wish Stefan never saved me. Then life would be a lot easier. No Klaus. No vampires. OH! Did I tell you I look like one of my ancestors? Katerina Petrova. Katherine. Yep. Stefan AND Damon's ex girlfriend. Is it weird that I look like her and I'm dating Stefan? I thought so, too. I guess I can't let it bother me. It was 145 years ago. Matt was a better suitor, right, mom? I know you love him. Such a southern boy. Well, if you didn't know him and Caroline broke up…because she's now a vampire. Tyler is werewolf and she and him have become close."<em> Elena took a moment to breathe.  
><em>"Jeremy has started to date Bonnie. I wish them the best of luck and all turns out well. I can't stand to see Jeremy hurt again, after Anna and Vicki. That was heart breaking. I wish you saw his face. It looked torn, something an older sister never wants to see."<em> Elena let that night come back to her when she told him Vicki was gone. Crying was never really his thing but when he did you know he was eternally upset. One tear fell from Elena's face. Quickly wiping it away she continued to talk to a stone.  
><em>"I miss you, mom. I know you're in a better place, with dad, John and Jenna. Your family is in heaven with you. I get that. I'm happy for you but mom I'm seventeen. I need a mom. I need you especially now, mom. I wasn't suppose to be without a mother at this age. I was suppose to lose you when I turned 50 or 60 not when I'm seventeen. You'll never see me graduate, get married, have kids…..mom, please answer me."<em> The tone of Elena's voice was desperate. Tears were rolling from her eyes. It felt like she was losing Miranda all over again. Elena held her face in her hands and let the tears roll down. Lightening stroke the sky making Elena jump. Rain started to trickle down and the wind started to blow.  
><em>"Mom come on." <em>Elena waited moments for an answer and nothing. Only the wind, rain, and thunder.

_"Elena?"_ Elena's head turned to see nothing and excitement ran through her body. Then it hit her it was a mans voice and his body appeared. Elena wiped her face and tried to hide her embarrassed expression.  
><em>"Damon, what are you doing here?"<em> Elena said moving from her position only to be met by Damon halfway. Elena took note of the dark clothes and the flowers in his hand. Damon stood quiet but not once leaving her eyes.  
><em>"What are you doing here?"<em> Elena once again pressed. He held up flowers and pointed to the graves.  
><em>"Just leaving flowers."<em> He said.  
><em>"For who?"<em> Elena said again. Damon's face twitched slightly trying to come up with an answer. He obviously was not planning on running into anyone.  
><em>"Well, Jenna and your mom."<em> Damon said looking back up at Elena. He slightly curled up the ends up his mouth in an encouraging smile. Elena's face never changed telling him to continue.  
><em>"and my mom."<em>Damon said. Elena's face lightened. Stefan and Damon never talked about their mother. They acted as though she never existed. Damon smiled lightly at her expression only concerning Elena more. Damon was never a man of words or feelings but yet here he was bringing flowers to her deceased mom and aunt and to his own mother, who must have died more than a hundred years ago. Elena had the urgency to touch him. Only in a kind way, showing she understood him telling him it was okay to be hurt over a death. She wanted to mourn for him.

_"How long were you standing there listening to me?"_ Elena asked realizing she didn't know how much he heard. Damon's eyes flickered to hers. The rain started to drizzle faster making the question unbearable.  
><em>"Long enough to know that you've been lost for awhile, Elena. Maybe it's time to talk with Stefan and figure some things out."<em> That's all he said but it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Elena knew it was time to talk to Stefan about everything. Her life is not set in stone, not yet. She's seventeen and she was going to be a human for as long as possible.  
>Damon walked past her and pulled out a few flowers for Jenna and then Miranda. Elena let her eyes follow him and smiled lightly at the gesture. Damon then walked back past Miranda's grave. Elena took control of her curiosity and followed behind him. His body was stiff and emotionless from the back. Moments of walking Damon stopped walking and stood in front of two graves. The tombstones were worn out and broken and Elena knew this is where his mother was buried. Elena pulled herself beside him and looked at the two tombstones, Giuseppe Salvatore and Amelia Salvatore. The look on Damon's face was broken as he looked at his mothers grave.<br>_"She was my best friend. My mom. Before she died. She died of a sickness. No one really knew what it was but um, when she died, I took it hard. Losing a mom hurt."_ Damon said. Elena did not speak but only looked at the tombstone in front of her. She understood what it was like to lose a parent. She felt sad for Damon and for Stefan. Damon put the flowers down and didn't stand back up. Elena could feel tears rising in her own eyes and kneeled down beside him and placed her hand on his.  
><em>"I bet she would be glad you came here. On this day. You remember her. This is her day. I bet she is looking down on you, Damon, and telling you how proud she is of you."<em> Elena whispered to him knowing he heard loud and clear. Damon looked at her and smiled slightly and stood up. Elena took after him and started to walk out of the rain. There was no rustling behind her making Elena's head snap back.  
>Damon, was staring at the grave of his mother and Elena heard loud and clear when he said <em>'I love you, mom'<em>. He turned and walked in front of Elena not connecting eyes with her. The moment broke Elena's heart. It was such a beautiful moment for Damon and only her eyes witnessed it. She knew if she tried to bring the subject up to Stefan, Damon would quickly deny it. This was a moment Elena would have to keep a secret and treasure for the rest of her life. Something she would never forget. Elena let the rain wash the moment away, leaving it in the cemetery. Damon started to walk ahead of Elena bringing panic over her. She didn't want to be alone here.  
><em>"Damon, wait!"<em> Elena screamed allowing for voice to be heard over the rain. Damon quickly looked back at her, waiting patiently for her to go with him. Elena once again knelt by her mothers grave. She got the weird sense her mom was smiling through it. Elena could no longer hold back the tears and let them flow freely not even caring if Damon was there. She kissed her hand and placed it on her Miranda's grave.  
><em>"Happy Mother's Day, mom."<em> Elena choked out. Standing back up she kissed the top of the tombstone and whispered lightly _'I miss you'_ and walked towards Damon, knowing her makeup looked ridiculous.  
><em>"Lets get you home."<em> He said placing his hand on her lower back. Elena smiled at him grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers. She no longer cared if she was not dating Damon but she needed someone right now and he was here. Damon put on an encouraging smile and Elena found herself leaning into him. Elena's head resting on his shoulder and the two walked out of the cemetery hand and hand. It was a day of mourning for the two but it was not sad. It brought closure showing they were not alone in this world. If it ever felt like they were the only ones with a broken family they had to remember each other, at least they had each other.


End file.
